Love through an Arrow
by lonelyngel
Summary: She ran infront of the arrow blocking it Why did you do that! he yelled at her In a voice barely above a whisper she said Lets just say its a way of repaying the help you gave me its my thanks she slowly fell to the ground the arrow punctured in her back
1. Default Chapter

**Love through an Arrow**

**Summary**: She ran in front of the arrow blocking it from its original destination. She clung on to him to protect him. "Why did you do that!" he yelled at her. In a voice barely above a whisper she said "Let's just say it's a way of repaying all the help you gave me, it's my thanks." As she said the last word she slowly fell to the ground the arrow punctured in her back.

**A/N:** please I know this first chapter isn't much, but it's just a starter please R/R and no flames!

**Disclaimer**: not a thing is mine, just the plot!

**Chapter 1 **

She tightly griped the end of the arrow. With her target in site, she swiftly let go of the arrow letting it speed through the air making it to its chosen destination. With the satisfied sound of a loud thump, the arrow had hit the middle of the tree. Hermione let a slow breath come out as she saw her accomplishment. By now you must be asking, why is our favorite Gryffindor smarty playing with bows and arrows?

Well that is just the beginning of the story…

Hermione walked over to the tree and tried to pull out the arrow. After three attempts she gets it out. She then leaned on the tree and sat down. It has been almost a week back at Hogwarts and Hermione was spending her time in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Archery had been one of Hermione's favorite hobbies next to studying. It helped her released stress, and it was a fun way of doing so. Hermione had taken up archery when she was fourteen. After watching her aunt practice archery, she had been hooked.

Hermione has been going to an archery camp, which her aunt had insisted, during the summer holidays. She was very good at it, and one of the top girls in the camp. Every year towards the end of the camp, there would always be an archery contest. Hermione and many other girls would join it and compete. For the past three year she would always be in the top, but unfortunately come in second. Knowing Hermione, she is always at the top, but going through 3 years in a row of being second was enough for her. She wanted to start practicing during the school year, so she wrote a letter asking Professor Dumbledore for permission which he gave.

As the wind gave a gentle breeze Hermione stood up and started back towards the castle. It was Friday and Hermione had to get ready for her head duties after dinner. Not surprisingly Hermione was made head girl, but the big surprise and let down was that Draco Malfoy was made head boy instead of Harry. Living with Malfoy wasn't all that bad; they seemed to just stay away from each other most of the time, but not tonight. It was Friday and both heads had to go patrol the school together.

With that thought Hermione made a slower walk up to the castle with her bow and arrows clutched tightly in her hands.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT ALL OF YOU THINK AND IF I SHOULD CONTINUE!**

**lonelyngel**


	2. Who Will Crack First?

Hi again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed my personal thanks will be after the chapter. I'm going to try to make the chapters a little bit longer but whatever I come out with is the best I can do for now!

Disclaimer: nothing is mine some ideas are honestly not mine either, but most of the plot is!

A/N: yup no flames. Please be nice! But honest!

**Thoughts in bold! **

ENJOY

Chapter 2 Who Will Crack First?

Dinner pasted by a little too fast for Hermione. She was already on her way to meet up with Draco in the heads common room.

**That nitwit better be in the common room like we planned. Merlin of all the people, Dumbledore had to pick him! **

Hermione rounded the last corner and came to face the portrait leading to the head quarters. The portrait was of the famous Queen Mab from Romeo and Juliet. She was a small fairy with many creatures that would follow her. She had dark brown hair and purple eyes, her lips were small and had a pout. She carries a whip that was also a snake.

"Password?" she asked.

"A rose with thorns." Hermione replied. The door then opened to reveal their huge common room. Hermione walked in and saw Draco sitting on the couch with a smug expression.

"Took you long enough." His arms were on the back of the chair and his legs were lazily on the coffee table.

"Dinner just ended Malfoy; let's just get this over with." Hermione said as she walked up to him.

"Why hurry it up Granger, let's just take our time." he said trying to get on her nerves.

**Let's see how long Granger can last without cracking. This is going to be fun.**

"Malfoy I'd like to just get this over and done with so I can go to my room and not see your face." She retorted.

"I know you're just jealous of my good looks but you know you don't need to hide that. Jealousy just makes you even uglier than you already are." Malfoy plastered on a smirk as he saw Hermione puff up and try to prevent herself from doing something.

**That obnoxious little twit just can't get enough of this huh? Well let's see what will happen if I try to stay calm, maybe I can make him crack. **

Hermione cooled down and made a confident posture.

"Don't worry Malfoy I'm nowhere near jealous, I'd rather not try and compliment your self when it's not true. You know lying to yourself really shows how insecure you are." Hermione kept a straight face and looked straight at Draco, his smirk seemed to falter a little but it remained at its same place.

**So the goody-two-shoes want to challenge me? We'll see who will come out victorious.**

"So the girl can bite, well Granger you might want to bite your tongue because you're wasting my time. We are supposed to be patrolling right now." With that said he got up from the couch and headed for the door. Hermione gritted her teeth as she followed behind him out the door.

**OOOH I can't let him get the last word!**

"Malfoy don't give me that! You're the one who was all like, Oh let's take our time!" Hermione ran right in front of him and pointed a finger at his chest while poking him.

"Granger, get your finger away from my chest, I know you want to touch it but that's only for privileged girls." Malfoy smirked down at her while Hermione quickly took her finger away from his chest as if it were dieses.

"You know you're an annoying prat who only thinks of himself. Someone needs to deflate your ego one day." Hermione then turned around and walked ahead of him.

"Malfoy go patrol the dungeon and the entrance hall, I'll talk care of the astronomy tower and the outside grounds of the school. Then we'll meet back in the entrance halls and patrol the rest of the school." Hermione said over shoulder.

"Hey no one tells me what to do, especially you Granger!" Malfoy yelled down the hall.

"Too bad I'm already on my way to the tower!" Hermione shouted once again. She was a little dot down the hall but Draco could still hear her. Hermione sniggered to herself as she heard him use a couple of colorful words her way as he walked down the opposite hallway.

**Hah one Hermione, zero Malfoy!**

_OKAYS! That's it for now! Little bit of fighting here with our other main character Draco! I hope this time it wasn't as boring as before but I promise more exciting things will be coming up soon! Anyway here are my thanks!_

_THANK YOU: _

sugar-baby-09: Yeah sorry I know that that first chapter was boring but I had to start it off somehow. I hope this one was much better! Thanks for reviewing!

colorguard06: Hey yeah I have to admit that I did kind of get some idea's from Inuyasha! I love that movie! But it's going to be different from what happened in Inuyasha I promise but I just had to use it! Thanks for reviewing !

pixie: Thanks! Hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks again!

blaisezabiniismine: thanks for reading it! I promise I'll try to make the chapters a little longer but this is the best I can do for now! Hope you liked it! Thanks!

Thank you once again everyone who reviewed I'm sorry if I let you down on this chapter! But don't worry the chapters will get better and better!

COMING UP SOON:

Draco starts to get a little flirty.

Ginny makes up a little plan.

Draco finds out Hermione's hidden talent the hard way!

Well please read and review! Okay please tell me what you think and if I should continue! I'll update ASAP!

Lonelyngel


End file.
